wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Jolly Taffy
was a story slot event that ran December 18, 2017. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #516 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Taffy, Ronny, Chica- Taffy “Hello! Me event, Holly Jolly Taffy start soon! Me says Ho Ho Ho and give everybody presents!” Ronny “Hey! What I’m getting for a present?!” Taffy ”A lot of Acorns, of course!” Ronny “Yessss! Sometimes, your brain works!” Chica “What about mine?” Taffy “The art book! Full of Sigurd!” Chica “Aww! Impressive! What about for Seth?” Taffy “M-M-Meat? Maybe...” Ronny “Wait... You’d better not make us his presents, Furball...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #516." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Note *Costed x1 Gold Medal per play. *Were made for this event: **7 stories, one to each character: Yukiya, Luca, Klaus, Randy, Cerim, Leslie and Mel. Summary Story(ies) Klaus: :The students that remained in the academy had arranged a party in the auditorium, yet, Klaus still had a lot of paperwork to finish. In the prefect office, Klaus and Liz (MC) talked about the party but since Klaus was unable to go, Liz decides to stay with him in the office. Mel: :Mel and Liz were out celebrating Christmas, but since the headmaster made it snow in Gedonelune, Mel took this chance to do some research about the cold effects in Gedonelune plants. Taffy appeared and gave them both a smaller version of him, to which Liz gave Taffy a piece of magic candy she bough recently and Mel gave Taffy a snow apple. Taffy thanked both and left. Mel then gave Liz a snow apple and a sculptured flower necklace with a leather cord that he made it. Liz gave Mel a small paper bag with a bow attached to it, inside it was a snow apple cake. Leslie: :Leslie and Liz were out in the snow. Leslie comments that Chica is not used to big changes in temperature, so she stayed in the dormitory. They both talked about how Gedonelune Academy's weather is controlled by the headmaster, thus why it never get cold or snows there. Liz mentions that in her hometown, Reitz, gets cold but she never saw this much snow in her life. Liz then makes a snow bunny, to which Leslie calls it a rat and they start a snowball fight because of it. In the end they make two snowman. Cerim: :Liz, Cerim and Ronny were walking in the academy courtyard. Cerim mentions that every year the academy decorate the courtyard with a Christmas tree for the students that stay back. Taffy then appears and says that he is heading for the Christmas party for the familiars. Taffy tells them about a tradition that when a couple stays under the tree they find happiness, Taffy then invites Ronny and they both head to the party, leaving Liz and Cerim under the tree. Yukiya: :Liz and Yukiya were put in charge of the food for the Christmas party. Yukiya was helping Liz in the kitchen, the menu they had to prepare consisted of "roast turkey, sauteed carrots and kidney beans, and a big batch of roast potatoes." Yukiya mentioned he has had done some small cooking before but would not know how to use seasonings etc. Taffy then came in bringing a Santa suit, with red skirt and cap, for Liz to wear, since she had promised him to wear matching outfits with him. When Liz came back after changing he commented how he had done a great job with the roast potatoes all alone. Randy: :Liz, Randy and Taffy were heading to the auditorium. Liz says that she wished she could see the town covered in snow, to which Randy retorts that the weather there is idyllic because of the magic, but if it did snowed it would feel like a "sugar-coated wonderland." Randy then use the spell "Nix Muscous!" and "fine, powdery snowflakes" begin falling on top of them. Randy kept dancing while pouring more magic and candies and gifts also appeared. Klaus then yield asking who made it snow without permission. Randy reassured Liz saying that they couldn't be found in all that snow. Luca: :Liz and Luca were decorating a Christmas tree. Taffy then came and said he was the ruler of the party and was trying to act important. Liz replied saying he meant "organizer." Taffy left, and the couple continued to decorate the tree. Liz then fell accidentally from the stepladder, as Luca catch her in time, making both of them fall in the ground. A bow fell in Liz head, and Luca joked saying that he could not have got a better present than that. Taffy came back bringing all the other people to celebrate the party. Spells Used *"Nix Muscous!" - made "fine, powdery snowflakes," candies and gifts fall from the sky. It was used by Randy in his story. Trivia *This event was announced in Facebook 2 - 3 days after it debuted in-game. *Gedonelune Academy's weather control was also mentioned in Leon's route. *Despite Randy story's mentioning Gedonelune Town, all backgrounds showed only forests. *In Luca's story is said that Taffy brought the people in "tow" instead of "town." *From Latin Nix means "snow," while Muscous could come from mucus, meaning slippery.Wikitionary. Nix. Retrieved on November 04, 2018.Wikitionary. Mucus. Retrieved on November 04, 2018. Gallery Holly_jolly_taffy_1.jpg|chapters cover Holly_jolly_taffy_2.png|Taffy Category:Events Category:Slot Events Category:Holiday